Trato con ¿el enemigo?
by Malfoy's terzetto
Summary: La relación entre Ron y Herms está quebrándose. Pero a su alrededor muchas nuevas afinidades estan apareciendo. Con la ayuda y las lecciones de alguien imprevisto, ¿podrá la ojimiel tener un final inesperado?
1. Todo comenzo con una pelea

Hola!!! Por fin estamos acá con nuestro primer fic. Yaaaa subimos el primer capitulo ^^ después de tanto tiempo de dar vueltas, es que hay q pulir las cosas. Tengan en cuenta que este capitulo es lo primero que escribí y que Ludmi editó, las cosas van a ir mejorando...dejen que entremos en la onda y vamos a ser el dúo invencible (dinámico) de escritora y editora. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Iremos proponiendo diferentes canciones para que puedan escuchar en ciertas partes del fic. Algunas serán las que escuchan los personajes en la historia y otras serán las que nos inspiraron o nos parecen adecuadas para el momento de la historia. Dejaremos los links antes de cada capi, **al copiar la URL, deben quitarle el especio que pondremos después de cada punto**, recuerden que sino fanfiction no lo permite.

En este capi pondremos 2 canciones:

"Decode" de Paramore, la cual irá al principio asi que ya pueden ponerla =P. http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=hOrnsq7l8I4

"Smooth" de Carlos Santana y Rob Thomas. http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=o7mkKo4-K4g

Renuncia legal: Todo los personajes y situaciones previas a este fic en las cuales nos basamos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; con alguna excepción de personajes de nuestra propia invención que puedan llegar a aparecer. Lo hacemos completamente por satisfacción sin sacar ninguna ganancia de ello. Las canciones que propongamos son propiedad de los artistas que las interpretan y sus respectivas compañias.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Todo comenzó con una pelea.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- silencio, no se atrevía a contestar su pregunta – ¡CONTESTA RON!

- No hay nada que diga que mejore las cosas. Sólo te estoy diciendo que te deseo, pero no es amor lo que siento. No se que fue lo que pasó.

La castaña comenzó a llorar sin fuerzas, las lágrimas sólo se resbalaban de sus ojos. El rostro de Ron revelaba lo que pensaba. A lo que Hermione se dio vuelta ofendida y frustrada, y cuando giró para volver mirarlo y echarlo, el rostro de Ron se encontraba a centímetros del suyo. Y sin dudarlo la besó, pero este beso tenía una pasión nueva. Hermione lentamente posó sus manos sobre su cara, a lo que él ágilmente la arrastró contra la pared. Acto seguido la levantó, sujetándola de su trasero y comenzó a hacer movimientos sensuales, muy provocativos. Ella sólo dejaba de besarlo para poder expresar sus provocados gemidos. Ron sacó astutamente la falda de la ojimiel y ella se enrolló a su cuerpo con sus piernas, lo cual fue una invitación para que el pecoso se apurara. Hermione sintió correrse a su ropa interior y algo caliente tocarla. Lo que siguió fue un gemido de advertencia, la acción iba a comenzar. Los movimientos comenzaron, pero Hermione sintió algo extraño: el deseo y la pasión del pelirrojo parecían insaciables, eso nunca lo había sentido. Y una lágrima de esperanza apareció, _¿era posible que no todo estuviese perdido?_

No tuvo que pensarlo, se aventuró rápidamente a averiguarlo. El pelo de Hermione se enredaba más y más mientras subía y bajaba, aplastada entre la pared y el cuerpo sudoroso de él, sintiendo un placer inmenso al tener a Ron cada vez más adentro de si misma. Sentía la forma en que él la deseaba, y eso la envolvía más aun. El momento se acercaba, y juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Ron gentilmente la acostó sobre la cama, la miró a los ojos seriamente...

-¿Así podemos, no?

La castaña ni se digno en contestar, todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Giró en la cama dejando su espalda hacia arriba, rechazando esa propuesta, algo que astutamente Ron descifró al instante. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó esperando ver algún cambio en Hermione; al encontrarla con su cuerpo semidesnudo en la misma posición, se marchó. Él se fue y Hermione se quedó sola, sola y lista para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, pero no quería pensar, quería dormir…

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, se bañó y se fue al trabajo. No quería pensar en Ron ni un instante, sabía que la única relación que podían llegar a tener era puramente física. Y aunque mucho ella también lo deseara, al mismo tiempo lo amaba y no quería engañarse y sufrir.

Al llegar al ministerio se encontró con Harry en el ascensor, eso iba a ser incomodo, ya que él debía saberlo todo.

- Hola Herms!

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo van las cosas? - Intentó que su tono de voz no la delatara.

- Bien, ¿y tú? Oye, Ron me…- se notaba que no estaba seguro sobre como hablarle.

- Ahórratelo Harry, saldré bien, no tienes que decir nada; ¿sabes? Incluso me siento mejor de lo que esperé.

- Ah… entonces me alegro muchísimo…

-Segundo piso, Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, que incluye el Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel de Aurors y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.- interrumpió la gélida y ya conocida voz femenina.

- …Oh! Aquí me bajo, adiós Herms!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Harry bajó, y cuando su amigo dejó de taparle la visión pudo ver a Ron, quien le dedicó una sonrisa insinuadora, pero que al instante en que la castaña desvió la mirada, se desvaneció.

- Departamento de Misterios- anunció la voz de la mujer, y no dijo nada más.

Hermione bajo y caminó hasta su despacho intentando disimular su dolor.

- Buenos días Malfoy.

- Buenos días Granger.

Malfoy, si, Draco Malfoy. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho terminada la guerra. Había arrepentimiento de muchas familias de sangre pura, encarcelamientos de aquellos que seguían en defensa del Señor Oscuro y siguiendo sus ideales, inclusive con él ya Malfoy pertenecían al grupo arrepentido. Draco y Narcissa habían quedado absueltos de todos sus cargos gracias a Harry Potter. Él había sido testigo de cómo Draco no mató a Dumbledore en la torre, y su madre lo ayudó a escapar de Voldemort. Lucius, en cambio, debió volver a Azkaban a cumplir su condena; y en 6 meses estaría libre otra vez. Todo parecía que mejoraría para los Malfoy, sólo que su apellido había descendido notablemente en la escala social, demasiado para cualquiera que se jactara de su estatus como lo hacía esta familia.

Draco ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios, junto a Theodore Nott, un compañero de Howarts, y a su legendaria "sangre sucia Granger"…" _¿Sangre? ¿Para qué me sirve la sangre ahora?_ Se preguntaba el rubio innumerables veces y cada día que veía a Hermione se lo volvía a preguntar. No es que hubieran establecido una amistad con la castaña, pero se mostraban un mínimo de respeto desde que sus oficinas eran lamentablemente vecinas. Era ese respeto que incluía un Buenos Días y no mucho más.

Hermione entró en su oficina y se sentó. Suspiro y se preparó para comenzar con el extenuante trabajo de ese día.

TOC TOC…

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó al escuchar el golpeteo.

- Theo.

- Ah! Adelante Theo, pasa.

- Pero miren quien llegó, si es la castaña más linda.- Saludó Theo con su sonrisa carismática.

- No puedo creer lo rápido que corren las noticias, más bien vuelan.

- ¿Qué noticias?- la cara de incertidumbre de su amigo le insinuó que él realmente no estaba enterado.

- Ah… ¿no sabes nada aun?

- No, pero ahora tú me lo vas a contar.

. ¡Oh, no, no, no! Tengo mucho trabajo, así que…- se puso a acomodar sus papeles y documentos para que él entendiera su indirecta.

- Para qué me preguntas si luego no piensas contarme absolutamente nada.

- Es sólo que la forma en la que me saludaste… parecía que ibas a decir algo malo.

- Pues algo para decir tengo, pero no malo.

- Ah, de acuerdo, entonces cuéntame.

-Bueno… se terminó.

- ¿Lo de quiénes?- preguntó confundida.

- Theo vuelve a sus épocas de soltería.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estas diciendo que terminaste tu relación después de 2 años?

- Si - la tranquilidad del chico realmente la sorprendía.

- ¿Con esa chica de la cual nunca me dijiste su nombre?- dijo la castaña con ironía.

- Hermione, no te burles, sabes lo mal que nos estábamos llevando y cuanto sospechaba y sigo sospechando que me engaña.

- Tienes razón Theo, lo siento, no debí haber hecho ese comentario, pero pensemos… 2 años saliendo con la misma muchacha sin llegar a hacerlo nunca oficial. Oye Theo, yo no quiero se la bruja aquí…- Theo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario inconsciente de Hermione – bueno, tu me entiendes. El punto es que era hora de sospechar que no iba a ser la mujer con la que te casarías, ¿no?

- Una razón más para haber terminada con todo.

- Mejor verle el lado positivo - le sonrió ella pensando que debería seguir el mismo consejo que estaba dando- ¿y cómo te sientes de verdad?

- Bastante bien. Lo suficiente como para proseguir con tu historia.

- ¿Mi historia?- la castaña intentó ocultar su dolor. Theo se aproximó a su silla y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Vamos, desahógate Herms - ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, intentó no llorar pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Es un idiota, tanto tiempo queriéndolo a escondidas y cuando realmente se puede…- Hermione sollozaba - sólo quiere sexo, pero es más, soy… como una adicción porque… siempre vuelve… pero esta vez ya no, ayer fue la última vez.

- Herms, solo me arriesgo a decir que la pelea vino antes de sexo.

- Eh… bueno, si.

- Por Merlín Herms, si es así como tú dices y él siempre vuelve, no cedas, cuando le dices que no, has que te respete.

- Pero Theo, ¡Lo quiero! Y lo deseo y… y… y cuando estamos juntos siento que de veras me quiere. La pasión con la que me mira, me toca, no es posibles que pueda fingir eso.- Theo se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña sin saber que responder.

- Herms, puede que tengas razón, como puede que no, pero no permitiré que malgastes tu vida en averiguarlo.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de ternura, bien sabía lo afortunada que era al tener a Theo como amigo. Se aproximó y lo abrazó, tratando de transmitir su agradecimiento, sabiendo que no era suficiente pero aún así intentándolo.

- Gracias Theo. Ojalá el destino haga justicia a nuestros corazones.

- Lo hará Hermione, lo hará… Pero tampoco nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados esperando que lo haga todo él solito, iremos a apurarlo.

- Jajaja y dime… ¿cómo piensas apurar al destino? - la ironía y el desafío se mostraban en su mirada.

- Hoy empezaremos… ¡yendo a bailar!

- ¿Hoy? - todo desafío se borró de su rostro - no, no, tengo cena con Harry y Ro…

- ¿Vamos a bailar hoy entonces? - la interrupción de Hermione hizo que la sonrisa del castaño se ampliara.

- Mmmm, me parece que si - ambos rieron y Theo se retiró para trabajar; aunque antes de salir giró, miró a Hermione y le guiñó el ojo.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Todo el día evitó pensar en cierto pelirrojo, y aunque su mente lo traía de vuelta en ciertos momentos, logró suprimirlo y dejarlo guardado en un cajón de recuerdos pasados, al menos por el momento. Pasado el día llegó la hora de irse. Acomodó los papeles del trabajo restante para el siguiente día, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta abriéndola.

- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó Hermione por la sorpresa.

- ¡Merlín! JUSTO IBA A TOCAR LA PUERTA - era Ron.

- Me asustaste.- Puso la mano en su pecho intentando calmar su respiración.

- Jaja, lo siento - Ron la miró fijo dejando de reírse lentamente.

- Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a… - Ron miró a ambos lados y vio a Malfoy en el pasillo mirándolo de forma intimidante - ¿Puedo pasar?

- eh…- Hermione buscó una excusa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna-… esta bien- se corrió a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cuando terminó cerró la puerta- entonces… ¿a qué has venido?

-Estuve pensando en ti y en lo de anoche- el corazón de Hermione se paró cuando Ron sacó a relucir ese tema.

- Ah, ¿si? - logró decir aparentando una seguridad que no tenía.

- Si, y me parece que tu también lo estuviste haciendo.

- No tanto como crees- ella tragó saliva, no entendía porque Ron se esforzaba tanto en recordárselo.

- Bueno y de seguro sentiste lo que yo sentí.

-¿Y qué sentiste?- no iba a dejar que él la intimidara, o eso planeaba cuando Ron la acorraló contra la puerta.

- La pasión, el deseo, la conexión entre ambos…- Ron vio como Hermione había quedado inmóvil y quiso aprovechar su momento de incertidumbre, así que se aproximó a la castaña acorralándola aun más.

- ¡HERMIONE! HERMIONE! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, TE NECESITO!- rápidamente ella entró en razón y vio la cercanía en la que se encontraba Ron.

- eh… Ron, permiso, debo abrir- y se escapó rápido de sus brazos- Si Theo, ya voy- abrió la puerta y Theo entró como un rayo, miró a Ron y luego a su amiga otra vez.

- Herms, te necesito, ¡ya!

-Ok ok, esta bien… Ron, ya hablaremos más tarde- él no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y retirarse de la oficina, tampoco es que quisiera armar un escándalo en ese momento y allí.

- Hermione Granger- cuando el pelirrojo salió del lugar las vos de Theodore Nott sonó severa.

-¿Qu… qué?

- Dime que hacías a solas con Weasley.

- Quiso venir a hablar… sobre lo de anoche. Por suerte entraste Theo, menos mal, gracias, de veras- respondió en un suspiro

- Si, ya veo…

-No se que hubiese pasado si no lo hacías.

- Entonces tienes suerte que vine justo a tiempo- su sonrisa un poco arrogante indicaba que Theo ya se había calmado- Oye! Ya es hora de irnos, y… - Hermione miró sus ojos brillar con picardía - y resulta que muchos de la oficina irán hoy.

- Oh… cierto, la propuesta de baile- si había algo que su voz no denotaba era entusiasmo.

- Vamos Herms! No puedes arrepentirte. Olvidarás a ese hombre, te lo prometo yo, y mira que mi palabra vale mucho- luego le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias de nuevo Theo- y con un abrazo sellaron dicho pacto.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Hermione entró a su casa y recordó que le había prometido a Theo que se pondría lo más provocador que encontrara. Buscó y rebuscó hasta que lo encontró: un vestido rojo furioso, bien corto, con escote pronunciado y que se ataba al cuello dejando la espalda descubierta, lo que significaba, no corpiño. Se vistió para luego plancharse el pelo y recogerlo en un rodete, dejando escapar unos mechones. Se hizo un maquillaje leve, agarró su cartera y se miró al espejo.

TOC TOC…

- Soy yo, Theo.

-Ahí voy, ahí voy- le gritó ella mientras recorría la distancia de su habitación a la puerta. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo vestido con un jean, una camisa blanca (obviamente con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar) y un saco. Su cabello estaba despeinado con gel, para convertirse en un peinado totalmente rejuvenecedor y sexy.- Wow, Theo, te ves… ¡espectacular!

- ¿Yo?, Herms, ¿te has visto en el espejo?- exclamó con los ojos abiertos y las cejas alzadas.

- Jajaja, no es para tanto, ¿vamos? - Propuso sonrojada.

- ¡Si, vamos!

Se subieron al auto de Theo, un nuevo Nissan Murano 2009 de color gris claro realmente impresionante, y luego de unos minutos de viaje llegaron al boliche donde pasarían la noche: "Eclipse". Bajaron del auto y Theo se aproximó a un hombre muy corpulento que se encontraba prohibiendo el paso en la puerta, le susurró algo al oído y al instante llamó a Hermione con la mano y una vez que ella se hubo acercado el hombre se corrió dejándolos pasar. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, pudo reconocer a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Antes de tomar algo podríamos bailar un poco.- propuso Theo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Bailar desde el principio?- Se notaba que ella no estaba muy convencida.

- Si, dale, vamos a la pista.- La tomó del brazo y casi la arrastró a la pista.

Se acercaron al centro de la pista y se empezaron a mover al ritmo de una canción que estaba terminando. _(Aqui poner la segunda canción, "Smooth")_. Poco a poco la música se fue transformando con el trabajo que el DJ estaba haciendo y comenzó a sonar un ritmo latino para bailar de a dos y muy cerca de tu pareja, así que Theo agarró a Herms con una mano de la cintura acercándola a su propio cuerpo para así poder guiarla por la pista y con la otra tomó su mano derecha. Se notaba que sabía lo que hacía, estaba seguro y su sonrisa lo demostraba. Así comenzaron el baile, la verdad se les daba bastante bien y se conocían lo suficiente como para no sentirse nada incómodos con la cercanía del otro. Probablemente no podrían ganar una competencia con profesionales pero se defenderían bastante bien en alguno de esos programas de televisión muggle como "Dancing with the Stars". Algunas miradas giraban para verlos desplazarse por la pista y otras parejas bailaban como ellos, haciendo de ese baile un show bastante interesante. En un momento Theo le dio una vuelta a la ojimiel para que quedara de espaldas a él, su cabeza se hundía en los cabellos de ella mientras se balanceaban deliciosamente hacia abajo y arriba de nuevo. Cualquier persona de allí, hubiese pensado que eran más que amigos, pero para ellos eso era perfectamente normal, ellos tenían ojos para otras personas. Hermione volvió a girar para quedar frente a Theo otra vez y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras movía su cadera de un lado a otro. Su amigo la miraba divertido, ya que ella había cerrado los ojos, se había dejado llevar por la música, sin importarle quien la observaba. Ella… lo estaba disfrutando completamente. La canción fue terminando y ellos pararon a tomar aire observando como la gente se movía en la pista. La mirada de Theo se quedó fija en un punto.

- Oh, ahí está Zabinni. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sola unos momentos, Herms?

- Claro.- Hermione fingió su mejor sonrisa, porque la verdad sabía que le iba a costar apañárselas. Así que se dirigió a la barra, se sentó en una de las banquetas altas y se pidió un Whisky de fuego. Se lo sirvieron y se quedó mirando el vaso, dudando si ahogar sus penar en ese líquido ambarino. Sabía que venir era mala idea, se había divertido bailando pero no estaba lista para estar sola en un lugar así.

- ¿Vas a tomarlo, Granger? No creo que pase nada con sólo mirarlo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Primera vez tomando?

- No, no, lo que pasa es que…- él se quedó mirándola y al no obtener respuesta alzó las cejas para demostrar que esperaba que dijera algo.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo Malfoy?- Hermione miraba a Draco. _¿Qué es lo que pretende ahora? Ya hemos establecido una cordial relación en la oficina, no voy a creer que viene que para hacer amigos. Tiene montones de personas para hablarle en este lugar, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué está buscando? _

Herms sabía que había algo raro, algo le estaba pasando al mundo, o al menos a Draco Malfoy.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&

Solo por ser el primero subimos un poco de acción, las cosas se van a ir calmando...o por ahí no, jajaja habrá que seguir leyendo xD. Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Melo, Rodri, Hernán, Shei y Tatto que sin cuestionarlo prometieron seguir esta historia. Y dedicado a todos los demás que lo hayan leído =)

Esperamos que se animen a dejarnos reviews dándole al botoncito que esta justo acá abajo, así nos dan críticas positivas y negativas y nos ayudan a ir mejorando.

Malfoy's Terzetto (aPustistinaa y Ludmy ;D)


	2. ¿Arrepentimientos?

Bueno aca vuelve el super duo dinamico de escritora y editora con el segundo capitulo. Sepan disculpar las demoras pero tuvimos inconvenientes con un par de hojas perdidas (Desventajas de trabajar primero en papel) y Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer el primer capitulo. Si quieren saber como es el auto de Draco busquen en internet =) que lo encontraran.

**CAPITULO 2** : ¿Arrepentimientos?

- ¡Ahí estas Herms! – La llamaron – Lamento haberte dejado… - y la mirada de Theo encontró a Malfoy - ¡Draco! No te había visto… ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó cómplice

- ¡NO! – contestaron Draco y Hermione al unísono

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se atajó Theo… para luego quedarse en un silencio incómodo… - emm… ¿Le agradeciste a Draco, Hermione? – Intentó crear conversación, pero la cara de confusión que le regalaba la castaña lo hizo continuar… - Sí, ¿no estaban hablando de eso? Él – comenzó posando su mano en la espalda de Draco – es tu verdadero héroe – y le daba palmadas en los omóplatos – De seguro te habrías vuelto a enredar con Weasley si Draco no me hubiese advertido que te encontrabas a solas con él.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione escuchó cada palabra con atención, pero no lograba procesar ninguna…_ ¿Por qué le habría avisado? ¿Cómo pudo deducir que necesitaba ayuda?_

- Como escuchaste, Herms, Draco me avisó y corrí en tu ayuda y… bueno el resto lo sabes – le explicó, mientras sonreía

Luego Theo giró su cabeza, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, las personas hablando, bailando y… en medio de la multitud, a través de la pista, divisó una cabellera rubia que sobresalía del montón. La miraba fijamente mientras sus pies se movían sin que su conciencia lo ordenara…

- ¿Theo? – lo llamó la ojimiel al verlo alejarse

- emm, luego hablamos Herms, te dejo en buenas manos…

- Theo… - volvió a llamarlo más irritada _¿Piensa dejarme sola… con Malfoy?_

- Draco es tu salvador, estas en buenas manos – le contestó sereno. Se aproximó para besarle la mejilla y susurrarle – tranquila… volveré pronto – y así se despidió, no sin antes mirarlos y decirles – Deberían conocerse mejor… ¿No Herms?... Después de todo Draco si se interesó en ayudarte – le guiñó el ojo y desapareció entre la gente.

Los ojos de la castaña pasaron de ver a su amigo alejarse a Malfoy… Alzó sus cejas e inclinó su cabeza hacía un costado sonriendo… _Así que Malfoy se interesa en ayudarme… Interesante…_

- Las noticias corren rápido Granger…- La sonrisa de Hermione se borró, volvió a su posición y miró el vaso._ ¿Ya lo sabe todo el mundo mágico? _- ¿No vas a agradecerme?

- Si lo hago… ¿te irías y me dejarías en paz?

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Granger?

- Si, que tu estés aquí.- La mejor ofensiva contra un Malfoy eran las respuestas mordaces.

- Hoy te salve de un gran inconveniente, lo mínimo que merezco es un buen trato, ¿no te parece?

- Malfoy… no estoy para…

- Draco- le dijo él con mucha simpleza. - ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Me agradaría más.

-Draco… no estoy para ninguna broma.

- No vine a hacerte ninguna broma, vine a ayudarte… H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E.- Ella rió sarcásticamente ante el comentario- Vine a ayudarte a ser la mujer más deseada del ministerio.

- Jeje – fingió una risa y luego la quitó repentinamente - no, gracias.

- Sabes, a un hombre como Weasley tener la oportunidad de salir con la chica más sexy lo tentaría, lo atraparía… mucho.

- No me interesa.- su respuesta fue cortante, ni quería pensar en ello.

- ¿Segura?- Draco no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Malfoy, tu…

-Draco.

- Draco, ¿tu que ganarías con esto?- A pesar de que su trato había mejorado durante este tiempo, no podía evitar el desconfiar, después de todo, era un Slytherin.

- Limpiaría mi nombre- Lo dijo claro y simple.

- ¿Qué?- La sinceridad en su voz la intrigó.

- Verás, el apellido Malfoy después de la guerra ya no tiene valor; el hecho de que mi padre y yo nos involucráramos como mortífagos trajo malas consecuencias… bueno… ahora nuestro apellido tiene una mala fama.

- Claro, y tu quieres limpiarla… ¿Cómo?- Intuía que lo siguiente no le gustaría mucho.

- Bueno, viéndome envuelto en amistades más honorables, como la tuya por ejemplo.

- Oh… y tu crees que la gente se comerá ese cuento.

- Permíteme decirte que hay gente muy ingenua es este mundo Hermione, Realmente te sorprendería.

- Muy bella toda tu historia Draco, pero…

- ¿Pero? Claro, entiendo que quieras olvidarte de Weasley, ¿mas no sería mejor atarlo de una buena vez?- Ella procesó la información, sabía que estaría mal aceptar su proposición, pero la necesidad de recuperar a Ron era demasiada- entonces... ¿qué dices?

Draco le extendió la mano, ella la miró dubitativa y la estrechó.

- Bien… ¿Por qué te crees tan hábil como para convertirme en la…- Hermione calló, era ridículo el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

- ¿En la mujer más deseada del mundo mágico? Jaja, mírate, es muy simple. Estás con la vestimenta perfecta, eso quiere decir que hace resaltar tus dotes femeninos, sólo faltaría darle un toque más sensual a tu personalidad.

- ¿Ah, si?- La verdad que ese último comentario le molestaba, quien se creía, pero por su curiosidad lo dejaría continuar.

- Si, sumado por supuesto a tu increíble inteligencia. Piénsalo, una mujer bella, inteligente, y sensual, es el mejor partido para cualquier hombre.

- La verdad Draco sigo sin entender que es lo que harías.

- Déjame mostrarte.- Empezó a mirar hacia todas partes hasta que clavó su vista en un punto- Ese hombre de ahí.- Dijo señalando, al hombre sentado en el extremo de la barra, solo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Si, de acuerdo, ¿y ahora?- a pesar de lo irónico de la situación, esto se iba poniendo interesante.

- Ahora te acercarás y te pondrás a su derecha, extenderás el brazo y alcanzarás ese cenicero, que tiene próximo a el, pero no de manera normal, lo harás despacio y casi, o si puedes rozando sus manos.

- ¿No va a quedar muy evidente, si el cenicero se encuentra a la izquierda, Draco?

- Exacto, queremos que parezca evidente. No lograrás alcanzarlo sin poner parte de tu peso sobre él… cuando alcances el cenicero, quiero que lo mires a los ojos y le pidas perdón con tu mejor cara de inocencia. Lo seguirás mirando mientras retiras el cenicero, le dedicarás una sonrisa y vendrás a sentarte aquí.

- ¿Y entonces?- Le parecía que su plan no llevaba a nada.

- Hazlo y veremos que pasa entonces.

Hermione se levantó resignada, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y emprendió su camino hacia aquel hombre. Se posicionó a su derecha y extendió su brazo rozándole las manos a su "objetivo". Agarró el cenicero y dirigió su mirada al hombre que la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento- No retiró su mirada de los ojos de él, tomó el cenicero, le sonrió y se fue. A medio camino se dio vuelta y vio que la seguía mirando. Retomó su rumbo y se sentó con Draco.

- Bueno, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que lo tocaste, ahora sólo debemos esperar.

- Esperar a…- Fue interrumpida por uno de los meseros que se acercaba.

-Disculpe señorita, este trago lo invita el señor sentado allí.- dijo señalando al hombre que Hermione acababa de "seducir". Ambos miraron al "señor del trago" quien la saludó con la mano.

- Bien, quiero que lo saludes con la mano y le guiñes el ojo, y rápido.- Ella hizo lo que Draco le ordenó y al instante el hombre se paró y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Draco, viene hacia aquí!

- ¿Y?

- Que no quiero nada con él.

- Entonces agradécele y dile que estás con alguien.

- Disculpa, mi nombre es Davies Roger.

- Hermione Granger.

- Encantado, ¿quieres bailar?

- Te lo agradezco, pero espero a alguien.

- Oh… de acuerdo, debí suponerlo.- Su mirada parecía desilusionada.- Es una lástima. Adiós, fue un placer conocerte- Hermione sonrió y Davies se fue.

- Entonces Hermione, ¿funcionó o no funcionó? Los Malfoy llevamos la elegancia y la sensualidad en la sangre, no nos vendría mal compartir un poco nuestros dones.

- Ajá… ¿y qué pasaría después? ¿No te llegarías a enamorar de mi, Draco?...si llegara a ser la mujer más sensual del mundo mágico – recitó mientras posaba sus codos sobre la barra y agitaba su cabello, queriendo aparentar de manera exagerada, "interesada".

- Eso deberíamos averiguarlo- Draco se acercó a Hermione y ésta se quedó inmóvil, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.- Bien, entonces ¿qué pasó entre tú y la comadreja?- él se alejó nuevamente de ella cambiando repentinamente de tema.

- Digamos que Ron quiere una relación más fluida.

- Mmm. ¿fluida?- preguntó el rubio queriendo que ella se explicara mejor.

- No quiere estar conmigo.

- Vuelve por sexo, ¿es eso?

- Si.- dijo Hermione en voz baja avergonzada.

- Mmm…debes de ser buena Hermione- apuntó Draco con su sonrisa de costado.

- ¡MALFOY! – gritó ofendida

- ¿Qué? Más a tu favor.

- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? – ya que el colorado en su rostro parecía ir en aumento.

- Somos amigos ahora Granger, podemos…

- Hermione – le corrigió

- Lo siento, Hermione, y como buenos amigos debemos confiar en el otro ¿No te parece?

- Resulta que nuestra amistad es una farsa Draco.

- Esas reglas las pongo yo aquí Hermione, este plan fue una idea mía, por lo tanto…

- ¿Siempre necesitas tener el control Draco? – Malfoy sonrió ante el comentario intimidante de la castaña.

- El día de hoy, te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi, o… ¿Hubieses preferido que te deje sola con Weasley?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco? No creo que las noticias que corran sean indicios para ti de que debía ser rescatada.

- Yo no necesito ningún rumor de oficina para darme cuenta de que precisabas de mi ayuda Hermione.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- Que no hay ninguna noticia de Weasley y tú merodeando por el ministerio ¿Cómo habría de haberla Hermione? Si hasta para Rita Skeeter se siguen encontrando. Lo que nadie sabe es que no de manera formal, pero no queremos que se enteren ¿Verdad? – y le guiño un ojo.

- Emm, eso creo – dudo la castaña, pues en ese momento tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza. _¿Estará bien todo esto? ¿No debería contarle a Theo? Después de todo es mi mejor amigo, pero… el se opondría… ¿Qué vas a hacer Hermione?... En este momento deberías concentrarte en Malfoy… ¿Cómo puedes creer todo lo que te dice? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? Ponlo a prueba… ponlo en una situación incomoda, de esa manera tendrá que en algún momento demostrar su verdadero carácter…Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar cuando tus zapatos te están matando? Ojala lo pudiera pensar mañana y solo irme a casa ahora, pero…_ - Draco…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? – preguntó en forma de suplica - ¿Ahora?

- ¿Qué? – Malfoy la miró sorprendido, ¿Estaba esperando que la llevase a su casa?

- Estoy demasiado cansada, podríamos conversar más allí… ¿Por favor? – le seguía suplicando

- Yo… eh… - Realmente había dejado al blondo sin respuestas.

- Oh, lo siento, pensé que habías traído tu coche, pero me equivoqué – lo provocó

- Por supuesto que traje mi coche – le contestó rápidamente y un poco ofendido

- Genial, entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en llevarme, ¿verdad? – y Draco calló en la trampa de Hermione. _Como si un Malfoy saldría sin su propio automóvil_.

- eh… supongo

- Genial – le sonrió - ¿Vamos? – dijo mientras agarraba su cartera, dejaba el dinero del trago más propina… buscaba a Theo… - Oye Draco – se giró para mirarlo, quien se encontraba todavía sentado en la barra observando el trago de Hermione. Se aproximó y lo volvió a llamar - ¿Draco?

- ¿No vas a tomarlo? – preguntó sin mirarla

- emm… – lo miro extrañada – No… ¿Lo quieres?

- No… - retiró la mirada del vaso, luego miró a Hermione – Vamos – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

- Espera… debo avisarle a Theo… - mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada _¿Dónde se ha metido? _- ¿Lo ves Draco?

- No…

- ¡Ni siquiera lo estas buscando! – le reclamó la castaña. _Pero ¿Dónde puede estar?_

- No lo se… de todos modos deducirá que te fuiste conmigo…

- Pero sería descortés, no puedo desaparecer así como si nada… - _Aunque al parecer él ya lo hizo_. Hermione siguió inspeccionando el lugar; Vio a gente sentada en la barra, grupos de amigos dispersos en la pista bailando, pero ningún rastro de Theodore. _Bien… no podrá negar que lo busqué…_- De acuerdo Draco, no lo encuentro, luego le avisaré de alguna manera.

El blondo le asintió con la cabeza y comenzó la recorrida hacía la salida, la cual la ojimiel siguió obediente esquivando a la multitud del lugar. Una vez afuera, caminaron hacia la izquierda; Hermione observaba la dirección de la mirada de Draco intentando adivinar en que se paseaba el slytheriano. Llegaron a la esquina donde se encontraba el susodicho, un nuevo Honda Civic Type r Mugen flameante de un color negro penetrante con llantas doradas. Era brillante, ostentoso y seguramente muy caro. La conciencia de la castaña le decía que no debía subir, pero es que se veía tan cómodo ¿Cómo podía negarse? Y más cuando Draco le abría la puerta tan gentilmente dejando ver los asientos cubiertos de cuero y… _Un momento. ¿Malfoy está siendo caballeroso conmigo? ¿Debería subir o salir corriendo asustada? No creo que me rapte… además sería un crimen si no diera una vuelta en este auto._ Así que lentamente se subió al coche, sólo para comprobar que los asientos eran más cómodos de lo que imaginaba, también le echó una ojeada la parte trasera preguntándose si sería más reconfortante dormir allí que en su cama. (buscar foto del auto en el perfil).

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – le preguntó Malfoy. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo había escuchado subirse. _O quizás porque el automóvil es silencioso… o a lo mejor… porque él se mueve como la serpiente que es…_

- Tú arranca que yo dirijo.

Todo el camino fue en silencio. Las únicas palabras que se oyeron fueron las indicaciones de Hermione para llegar a su hogar; hasta el final del recorrido…

-Es aquí – señaló la castaña mientras el coche se detenía.

-Sana y salva en casa – comentó Draco.

-eh… ¿Quieres subir? - _¿¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!? _– Podemos charlar un rato – y las cejas del rubio se subían en asombro – No me malinterpretes Draco – lo retó la ojimiel – No hemos podidos conversar mucho en el bar, así que si quieres tomar un café…Puedes decir que no, si no te sientes cómodo con la idea.

-De acuerdo, acepto la oferta – le sonrió el blondo.

Estacionaron el auto y bajaron. Hermione lo guió hasta la entrada del edificio, una puerta de vidrio con marcos dorados. Entraron y emprendieron rumbo hacia el ascensor, el silencio durante el corto recorrido hacia arriba era penetrante_._ Llegaron al piso indicado y vieron la entrada del departamento. La castaña abrió la puerta y entró caminando hacia la derecha. Draco no se movió del lugar mirando la puerta ahora abierta, donde enfrente se podía ver otra puerta con un pequeño cartel… "Toilet"… El blondo no sabía si hacerle caso a la voz en su interior, la cual le recomendaba que salga corriendo, que todavía había tiempo… pero optó por ignorarla y entró. Volteó hacia la derecha, pues la castaña había desaparecido por ahí; se encontró con una especie de pasillo con cuadros y fotos del trío dorado, siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala de estar, con sillones de almohadones rojos, y una chimenea contra una de las paredes… se aproximó y observó las fotos que había encima. Era Hermione acompañada, por quienes Draco dedujo debían ser sus padres. Estaba tan concentrado viendo la cara de la ojimiel en la imagen, esa sonrisa pura e inocente, que pasó por alto el hecho de que aquellas fotos no se moviesen.

-Se supone que no deben moverse – la voz de Hermione pareció haber traído devuelta a la tierra a Malfoy

-Pues no tienen mucha gracia – contestó mientras se volteaba a encarar a la ojimiel, quien lo observaba apoyada sobre el desayunador que pertenecía a la cocina americana.

-La tienen para mi… - están para recordarme de donde provengo, obligándome a esforzarme cada día mas y probar que la sangre no importa… por supuesto, no que tu estuvieras de acuerdo…

-Si pensara que importa, no estaría aquí… ¿No crees? – le explicó de forma obvia

-Draco Malfoy estaría aquí si su propósito fuera lo bastante grande como para soportarlo, y el de limpiar su nombre no logra convencerme como el verdadero motivo por el cual se "sacrifica" estando aquí…

-¿No me crees? – Preguntó ofendido - ¿Estás dudando de mi palabra Gra…? – y calló…

-Dije no estar convencida, no, no creerte Malfoy.

-Si quieres cancelar el trato… dilo ahora – le dijo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

_Te esta dando la oportunidad para retractarte… ¡Tómala!... ¡Tómala!... Pero… ¿Qué hay de Ron?... ¿Qué pasara con sus futuros?... Sabes también que esta no es la manera, solo desastres pueden ocurrir gracias a esto… No está bien… No es correcto._

-No tengo intenciones de retirarme… No suelo arrepentirme de las decisiones que tomo- contestó con un dejo de furia

-Esperemos que así sea…

… Iba a correr sangre…

-Esperemos no… aunque yo no soy aquí la de los antecedentes, así que te diré lo mismo… Si quieres cancelar… es ahora… - y sin darse cuenta la castaña se había empezado a inclinar hacia Draco

-Ya soy un hombre que toma las decisiones por su cuenta… - y dicho esto también se inclinó como Hermione para hacer la conversación más íntima… aunque no había más nadie allí…

… Sí, definitivamente… iba a correr sangre…

-Ahora – continuó Hermione – te lo preguntaré una última vez, después de tu respuesta juro no volver a preguntarlo…

-Adelante – la incentivó intrigado…

-¿Haces esto sólo por limpiar tu nombre? ¿Sin importar ya la sangre? ¿Pensando en tu futuro… o… hay algo que esperas conseguir de todo esto?

-Es más de una pregunta…

-Contesta – lo calló Hermione mirándolo…

**Continuara...**

Volvemos a agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo. Que fue dedicaco especialmente a Hernan. Te desean muy feliz cumpleaños tus amigas!=)

Malfoy's terzetto (Ludmy y aPustistina)


	3. ¿Granger?

Henos aquí nuevamente con el tercer capítulo. No podemos más que pedir perdón por la demora, realmente. Pero sepan que no va a quedar inconclusa la historia, vamos a terminarla como sea, jajaja. Bueno para los que saben esperar acá está el tercer capítulo.

FLASH BACK –

Draco entro a su oficina con algunos papeles importantes. Los dejo en su escritorio, que ya se encontraba repleto de ellos. Se volteó y caminó hacia su silla; Se sentó y suspiró. Apoyo sus codos sobre algunos papeles y luego su cabeza en las manos. _¡Esto es una tortura! Así no se supone que termina un Malfoy, aunque… por ahí me lo tengo merecido. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré pagando esta condena? ¿Qué dices Draco? ¿Prefieres Azkaban antes que esto?_

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos escuchó un ruido proveniente del pasillo. Un impulso lo llevó a levantarse y asomarse por la puerta.

― ¡Demonios! ― maldijo una persona agachada, mientras recogía papeles derramados por el suelo; Draco enseguida reconoció el color castaño que desprendían unos bucles descuidados amarrados en forma desprolija* con una varita. Bajo su mirada y vio unos cuantos papeles cerca de sus pies, se agachó, los tomó y se dirigió a ella.

― Granger ― la llamó mientras le entregaba los papeles caballerosamente.

― Gracias ― susurró mientras levantaba la cabeza y cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos que también la observaban ― Malfoy.

― Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Granger ― y dicho eso volvió a su oficina con la cabeza llena aun más de pensamientos. _A ella tampoco le ha ido mejor que a ti ¿No Draco? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿No se suponía que le esperaba un final feliz? Lamento mucho la situación de Weasley… salir con Granger con esa pinta. Pero ¡Draco! ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿En Hermione Granger? ¡Que te importa lo que es de su vida! ¿Por qué te lamentas de la comadreja? De seguro la debe estar utilizando para el sex… ¡Claro! Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de eso? Weasley no la quiere para casarse y ser una pareja ideal. La busca para meterla en su cama. Por eso el cambio deprimente, por eso sólo las visitas ocasionales y… ¿y desde cuándo sabes los movimientos de Granger? ¿Qué es lo que te importa? ¡Concéntrate en tu vida y tus problemas! ¿Cómo vas a lograr que te den ese puesto? Necesitas ese trabajo urgentemente, y desde aquí no estas logrando nada y menos distrayéndote con todas estas sandeces. Aunque no puedas pasar por alto la inteligencia del pobretón, jaja, no dejarla para que no lo sepa el público, y por supuesto que si lo hiciese lo odiarían todos. _Y en ese momento Draco tuvo una idea…

- FIN FLASH BACK –

Draco miró a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces le mintió

― No, ya te lo he dicho ― contestó muy seguro.

― Lo sé, pero eres Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ― y se alejo de él.

― Y tu eres Granger, Hermione Granger ― dijo de forma obvia.

― Si, "Sangre Sucia" Granger.

― No vas a hacerme esto fácil, ¿Verdad?

―¿Debería? ― preguntó la castaña irónicamente.

Draco la miro en silencio, la muy odiosa lo había dejado sin palabras… En realidad se le ocurrían muchas cosas para contestarle, pero ninguna era agradable. Y mientras Draco la aniquilaba con la mirada Hermione dudaba en si seguir con su discurso de madre, reprochando todo el pasado. Pero después de unos segundos Hermione decidió romper el silencio incomodo

― Tú me entiendes, se supone que somos de bandos distintos.

Que extraño, yo creía que ya no había bandos.

― Lo… lo que quise decir era que antes lo eras, cuando había dos bandos ― Hermione contestó nerviosa.

― El tiempo pasó, antes éramos unos críos no sabíamos los que hacíamos.

― Querrás decir que TÚ no sabias lo que hacías, porque yo si sabía.

― De acuerdo, no sabía lo que hacía. Me concentré tanto en no defraudar a mi familia, a mi padre, en proteger a mi madre, que fui cobarde. Me entregué al señor tenebroso sin pensarlo, me puse bajo sus órdenes sin cuestionar alguna otra solución. Sin considerar que podría haber encontrado ayuda, si realmente la buscaba… ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

Draco soltó su parlamento tan creyente que dejó a la castaña analizando sus palabras. Había repetido y ensayado su discurso tantas veces, que era imposible no creerlo. Se quedó mirando a Hermione y notó que ninguna respuesta parecía salir de ella. _¿No estará esperando que me disculpe o algo por el estilo? Esta muy equivocada si así lo cree. _Draco se dio cuenta que era el momento de irse, si no quería que las cosas se pongan más incomodas.

― Creo que es hora que me retire. Buenas noches Hermione ― Mientras se levantaba de su silla Hermione habló.

― Draco… oye, yo no intentaba ponerte… realmente no era mi intención… pues no quería que te sintieras ― a Hermione le costaba articular cada palabra, no sabía cual era la mejor manera de expresar que lo lamentaba.

― No es necesario ponerse sentimental, nos veremos mañana, que descanses.

Luego de que Draco se fuera, Hermione se fue a recostar pensando en lo que extraño que había sido ese día… ¿Quién hubiese pensado jamás que ella y Draco Malfoy hubieran podido establecer una conversación decente? Y no sólo eso, si no que Hermione le haya abierto las puertas de su casa, como si fuera uno de sus amigos. Esa noche sí era digna de recordar. Malfoy reconociendo errores del pasado, lo cual Hermione aceptó como una disculpa. Y mientras juntaba todos los hechos de la noche sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño…

Abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en su departamento y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente dejando las sábanas desordenadas y fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió maldijo el haberlo hecho puesto que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado parecía decidida a no dejarla en paz.

― Ron ― suspiró

― Hola Hermione, ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo ― parecía realmente preocupado cuando habló, lo que hizo que la castaña lo dejara pasar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― la curiosidad la estaba matando.

― Yo… vine a pedirte disculpas.

¿Qué? ― Hermione lo miraba asombrada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

― Sí, yo se que he sido injusto contigo y también se lo que has sufrido. Fui un idiota no se lo que estaba pensando, pero ya no más. He venido a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo. ― Luego de que Ron se confesó, miraba a Hermione en busca de su respuesta, la cual no llegaba debido al estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

― Yo… Ron… no sabes cuanto he esperado por esa respuesta ― y dicho eso se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Entre besos apasionados y largos. La castaña logró llevarlo hasta uno de los sillones para empujarlo y sentarse sobre el con sus piernas a un lado. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, posando besos salvajes sobre su pecho. Cuando quitó su camisa se disponía a desabrocharle el cinturón cuando unas manos se lo impidieron. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, encontrándose con un pelirrojo calmado quien se acercó y le dio un suave beso. Uno tan calmo y romántico que hizo que la ojimiel suspirara de amor.

― Ron ― lo llamó en un susurro.

― ¿Si? ― le contestó llenándola de cortos besos en su mejilla para bajar a su cuello

― Hazme el amor ― le pidió con sus ojos cerrados. Sintió como Ron dejaba de darle besos y se separaba de ella. Supo que la estaba mirando pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, pues tenía miedo a ser rechazada. Al cabo de unos segundos se rindió y decidió era tiempo de enfrentarlo. Pero cuando miro hacia delante se encontró con algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado en su vida. Con una mirada cariñosa y expectante, que la dejo muda. Hermione se había quedado dura como una roca. Y vio como esos nuevos labios se aproximaban a ella y se posan sobre los suyos, pero nada hacía para impedirlo. Rozó sus labios y apoyo su frente junto a la suya.

― Perdóname por todo ― le pidió Malfoy ― ¿Me perdonas?

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama mientras trababa de recuperar el aire. Todo había un sueño. ¡Y que sueño! _Por Merlín Hermione tranquilízate, fue solo un sueño. No pienses más en ello. _Y como se lo juró, lo cumplió, dejó el sueño a un lado, se bañó, vistió y se fue a trabajar como todos los días. Cuando ya se encontraba en su oficina agradeció el no haberse encontrado con Malfoy en el camino, el comportamiento de la noche anterior había sido demasiado extraño y más si le sumaba el sueño reciente. Y ella que todavía seguía esperando que el hurón malcriado, con el cual compartió 6 años de estudio…volviese; Pero el ruido en la puerta irrumpió sus pensamientos.

TOC TOC

― Adelante ― la cabeza de Theo se asomó por la puerta ― ¡Oh Theo! Eres tú, pasa. ― le contestó la castaña con un movimiento de mano que le indicaba que entrara

― ¡Herms! ― decía Theo mientras entraba.

― ¿Cómo estas Theo? Disculpa que ayer me fui sin avisarte. Solamente quería salir de allí.

― Entiendo ― contestó Theo con la mejor voz, para hacerle entender a la castaña que entendía ― De todos modos te vi irte con Draco… ― dijo con un tono natural.

― Oh… si… pues déjame contarte… es una larga historia ― Hermione sabía que el tono de indiferencia de Theo, era su forma de sarcasmo.

― Jaja ― Theo la interrumpió.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― preguntó indignada.

― De ti, eres muy tierna tratando de explicar la situación, como si hubieras hecho algo malo.

― Muy bien señor Nott… ¿A dónde precisamente se había ido ud? ― preguntó la castaña con tono de reproche.

― Emm… - ahora Theo era el que pasó a no saber que contestar ― Pues veras…

FLASH BACK

Theo se aproximaba a un tumulto de gente, pero con la mirada fija en una sola persona. Una mujer de cabellos dorados. No sabía porque algo lo había llevado a caminar hacia ella. Impulsado por su belleza intentó hablarle y en el preciso momento en que se decidía a hacerlo un hombre agarró a la mujer por la cintura, le susurró algo al oído que hizo que la rubia riera y se sonrojara. Theo no sabía porque esa acción le había causado unos celos insoportables, pero ¿Por qué? Recién había conocido a esa mujer. Era probable que ya estuviese con alguien. Pero por supuesto, con tal hermosura era imposible que no lo estuviese. Theo quería hablarle de todas maneras, necesitaba hablar con ella y descifrar quien era realmente esa mujer. Mientras Theo acortaba pasos, la rubia giró con los ojos puestos en él, y éste que lo que menos imaginó fue encontrarse con los de ella, agachó la mirada un poco sonrojado. Cuando a los segundos la volvió a subir, la mujer de cabellos platinado también miraba al suelo, con la mirada ausente. Theo creyó ese era su momento.

― Disculpa… ¿Podría saber su nombre? ― Theo por fin escupió las palabras. La mujer subió su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

― Luna… Luna Lovegood.

Theo se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir, asintió con la cabeza para que ella supiera que había escuchado. Giró y se encaminó para alejarse de Luna. Llegó a la barra totalmente confundido. _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Desde cuando tengo temor a hablarle a una mujer? ¿Será que todavía no estoy listo? O peor aún… ¿Perdí el toque?_

― Theodore ¿Verdad? ― una fina y melodiosa voz irrumpió sus pensamientos. Movió su cabeza en aquella dirección para encontrar a aquella persona que le hablaba… y allí estaba tan preciosa como hacía unos minutos, se perdió unos momentos en su mirada sin pensar que la rubia todavía esperaba una respuesta ― Tal vez me equivoque, lo siento ― y Luna se despedía de Theo.

― Lo siento, si soy Theodore, Theodore Nott ― contestó rápidamente por temor a que se fuera ― Luna lo miró y sonrió, asintió como él lo había hecho anteriormente y en el momento que se dio vuelta para irse…

― Notegustariatomarunacopaconmigo ― Theo escupió tan velozmente esas palabras que fue imposible entenderle algo.

― Disculpa, no comprendí ― dijo Luna confundida.

― ¿Si no te gustaría sentarte y tomar una compa conmigo? ― repitió mas tranquilo.

― Claro ― contestó Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado.

FIN FLASH BACK

― Luna Lovegood, eso es lo que pasó ― Theo terminó su frase con un suspiro.

― ¿Luna? ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto? Un momento… ¿Luna estaba ayer? ¿Cómo fue que no la vi? ― Hermione inundó a Theo de preguntas.

― ¿Eres amiga de Luna? ― preguntó extrañado.

― Por supuesto que si, la conozco de Hogwarts.

― Eso lo se Herms, pero no sabía que continuaban siendo amigas.

― La verdad es que hace un tiempo no la veo, pero no hemos perdido contacto, ya sabes, aniversarios del ED.

― Claro, claro.

― Pero… y ¿entonces? ¿En qué ha quedado todo?

― Pues me dio su número, para que la llamara.

― ¡Oh Theo! ¡Fantástico! Me alegro por ti.

― Gracias Herms – Theo sonrió alegremente.

― Bien, ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos, luego? Podrías contarme más sobre tu noche con Luna.

― Claro ― dijo Theo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió pero antes de salir miró a Hermione ― y tu sobre tu noche con Draco – le guiñó el ojo a una castaña desconcertada y salió de la habitación.

_Demonios, no va a olvidar el tema hasta que conteste sus mil preguntas. Pero no puedo contarle mi trato con Draco. Theo jamás lo permitiría, si él quiere alejar a Ron de mi vida… lo que no comprende es que es imposible… Nuestros destinos nos fuerzan a estar juntos, somos el uno para el otro._

TOC TOC

Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Adelante ― contestó mientras una cabellera roja se asomaba por la puerta.

_Oh no, lo que me faltaba. Que se vaya rápido. Por favor que no intente nada_

― Hola Herms ¿Estas ocupada? ― preguntó la persona de cabellos rojizos

― ¡GINNY! ― gritó la castaña sorprendida y al mismo tiempo agradecida de que no fuese su hermano.

― Wow, pareciera como si no me vieras en años.

― Lo siento Ginny, es que no te esperaba, pero me agrada tu presencia.

― De acuerdo – contestó la pelirroja tomando asiento.

― Y… ¿Qué es lo que te trae de visita por aquí?

― Pues verás… no te mentiré, Harry me mandó.

― ¿Harry? ― preguntó Hermione extrañada.

― Pues cree que si él se acerca no le dirás la verdad.

― ¿Sobre…? ¿Acaso Harry desconfía de mí? ― pregunto algo alterada.

― No te enojes Herms, verás… yo quiero confiar en ti y que tú también confíes en mi, yo no le diré la verdad a Harry si tu no quieres. Pues eso quiero saberlo yo, quiero estar aquí para ayudarte.

Hermione empezó a ver a donde iba todo esto… "Ron", _no pueden dejar nuestra intimidad en paz._

― Ginny… Ginny… Ginny ¿Por qué Harry decidió mandarte?

― Ayer volvió a casa bastante deprimido, dijo que no fuiste a cenar con él y Ron y no le avisaste… no quiere dejar de ser tu amigo.

― Ni yo tampoco… ayer simplemente se me pasó, iba a avisarles, pero…

― ¿Pero?

― Pero realmente lo olvidé ― contestó Hermione levantando los hombros.

― ¿Qué a Hermione Granger se le olvidó algo? ― preguntó Ginny poco convencida.

― Lo dices como algo imposible ― se atajó Hermione, pero al ver la cara amenazadora de Ginny se dio cuenta que no se iba creer esa excusa ― De acuerdo no es común que se me olviden las cosas.

― Harry cree que Ron es la razón por la cual no fuiste.

― ¿Ron? No seas absurda Ginny.

― Ni Harry ni yo queremos que vuestra amistad se vea complicada por el inútil de mi hermano.

― Ginny, no deberías hablar así de él, es tu hermano ― replicó Hermione en tono de reproche.

― Precisamente, porque es mi hermano me siento en la libertad de hablar de su inmadurez. Se que puede resultar odioso, pero te quiere, sólo tiene miedo. Sabes que te quiso siempre, como tú. Dale un poco de tiempo.

_Tiempo… claro que sí, en un tiempo estará de rodillas implorando que regrese con él._

― Parece que estas equivocada, Gin amiga, Ron y yo preferimos ser amigos en este momento ― contestó la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

― Claro… ― dijo Ginny elevando sus ojos.

― Entonces gin, creo que debería volver al trabajo.

― Por supuesto ― dijo la pelirroja retirándose.

_Oh por Merlín, Ginny no cree mis mentiras. ¿Qué haré? Sabe que siempre estuve muerta por Ron, es imposible que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado tan repentinamente._

La mañana transcurrió de manera acelerada y cuando Hermione miró su reloj notó que ya era una horario prudente para la hora del almuerzo, así que agarró sus cosas y fue a buscar a Theo. Salió de su oficina y sabría que tendría que pasar por la de Draco de camino. _Por favor que no esté, no quiero cruzarme con él todavía. _La puerta estaba abierta, y aunque Hermione intento no dirigir su vista hacia adentro, no puedo evitarlo… Recorrió la oficina con sus ojos, pero parecía no haber nadie. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la oficina de Theo. Se disponía a tocar la puerta, cuando escuchó voces del otro lado. Parecían discutir. _La curiosidad mató al gato, Hermione._

― Pero tú, ya estas…

― Nott, por Merlín, no creerás realmente que iba a caer tan bajo.

― ¿Qué estas insinuando? ― contestó Theo enojado.

― Lo siento Theo, no debo decir eso, de veras lo lamento.

― ¿Crees que ella es caer bajo? ― dijo Theo con tono amenazador.

― No, no, no… Theo por favor olvida lo que dije.

― Mejor sal de mi oficina Draco, debes pensar cuales son tus prioridades.

Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, Hermione se puso nerviosa y decidió mejor no estar del otro lado cuando se abriera la puerta, así fue que se colocó detrás de una pared, en la esquina del corredor. Allí escondida esperó a que los pasos se alejaran y apresuró el paso hacia la oficina de Theo.

― ¡Theo! ¿Quién no quiere caer ba… ― Hermione se quedó sin habla al notar que no era Theo el que se encontraba en la oficina.

― No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas ― contestó el hombre que estaba de espaldas apoyado sobre el escritorio, enderezándose dejando notar una cabellera rubia.

― Yo… no… es que… ― ninguna excusa coherente acudía a la mente de la castaña.

― Theodore no está aquí ― la respuesta de Draco fue corta y dura.

La castaña se quedo mirando a Draco sin habla y petrificada. No quería abrir la boca para empeorar las cosas. Sí, había estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas y ahora Draco lo sabía. ¿Es qué hablaban de algo que ella no debería saber? ¿Theo no le contaría?

― Bueno al parecer ya no eres tan inteligente, Granger. En este tiempo no has encontrado ninguna excusa factible que explique porque andabas escuchando conversaciones a las que no estas invitada ― Hermione no sabía si debía contestar. Sí, debía hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué debía decir? Ella nunca debió quedarse escuchando… Aunque tampoco iba a disculparse con él ― De acuerdo tu silencio solo confirma lo que he dicho.

Y sin que la castaña tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Draco ya había dejado la habitación. _Que estúpida Hermione ¿Cómo dejaste que te tratara así? Ve, ve y reclama que te respete que no fue a propósito que te hayas quedado escuchando… y luego… ¿Granger? ¿GRANGER? Se supone no debía llamarme así…_

Hermione giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir a hablar con Malfoy, pero cuando salía por la puerta se volvió a topar con él.

* Desprolijo: Adj Argentino. Antónimo de prolijo

Muchas gracias por leer. Sin mas comentarios.

Malfoy's Terzetto

(Ludmy y aPustistinaa)


	4. Reconciliaciones

Lo primero que debemos hacer URGENTEMENTE es disculparnos con nuestros lectores porque nos tardamos demasiado, realmente. Pero con todos estos problemas de la gripe, mas el VIAJE DE EGRESADOS =D, nos quedamos sin tiempo. Ahora si igual tienen este siguiente capitulo dedicado a pelu y leo, como se lo prometimos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"― _Bueno al parecer ya no eres tan inteligente, Granger. En este tiempo no has encontrado ninguna excusa factible que explique porque andabas escuchando conversaciones a las que no estas invitada ― Hermione no sabía si debía contestar. Sí, debía hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué debía decir? Ella nunca debió quedarse escuchando… Aunque tampoco iba a disculparse con él ― De acuerdo tu silencio solo confirma lo que he dicho._

_Y sin que la castaña tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Draco ya había dejado la habitación. __**Que estúpida Hermione ¿Cómo dejaste que te tratara así? Ve, ve y reclama que te respete que no fue a propósito que te hayas quedado escuchando… y luego… ¿Granger? ¿GRANGER? Se supone no debía llamarme así…**_

_Hermione giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir a hablar con Malfoy, pero cuando salía por la puerta se volvió a topar con él"._

Una pelirroja entraba a una casa de apariencia antigua. Con una gracia femenina subía la escalera, con un aire pensativo colocaba su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la empujaba; Para encontrarse con un pelinegro dormido con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Mientras ella dudaba en la forma de despertarlo, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Ni lo pienses Ginny ― le advirtió Harry.

― No sabía que estabas despierto ― se excusó ella.

― Te oí subir las escaleras ― le contestó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la situaba sobre sus piernas y a continuación se aproximaba a ella.

― Harry… ― suspiró la pelirroja ― antes de hacerme olvidar el pasar del tiempo, déjame contarte lo de hoy.

― ¿Hoy? ― preguntó confundido.

― Lo de Hermione.

― Oh, cierto ― y al decir esto, alejó su rostro del de Ginny, no sin antes regalarle un tierno rose de labios ― entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

― Dijo que simplemente… se olvidó ― respondió Ginny inocentemente.

― ¿Se le olvidó? ― repitió Harry con un toque de ironía, para que quedase claro que eso era imposible.

― Sí.

― Ginny… a Hermione nunca se le pasa nada… dime la verdad, estoy seguro que tú tampoco te comiste ese cuento.

― Harry, cariño, no creerás que Hermione iba a pasarse toda la vida siendo perfecta. Algún día tendría que olvidar algo… y así fue ― le explicó Ginny tranquilamente.

― Y… ¿Ron no tuvo nada que ver? ― preguntó escéptico.

― Le pregunté y me dijo que no ― contestó serenamente.

― Ginny, sabes que no me creo nada.

― Harry es tú amiga, deberías creerle ― le reprochó.

― Tienes razón ― y diciendo esto le dio un dulce beso, se deslizó por el sillón dejando a una expectante Ginny sentada con los labios estirados en pose de beso, como si los labios de Harry nunca se hubieran ido.

― Harry ― lo llamó reprochando.

― ¿Si? ― Y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su mujer.

― ¿Sólo eso? ¿Un rose de labios? ― preguntó indignada.

― No te sigo ― comentó el pelinegro confuso.

― ¿Qué no sigues? Voy a hablar con tú amiga, porque tú no te animas…

― Oye, también es tú amiga ― se atajó Harry.

― Ese no es el punto Harry ― contestó ella con un dejo de irritación ― fui a hablar con ella por TUS preocupaciones.

― Sigo sin comprender porque te molestas.

― Porque… porque quiero, quiero más que un simple e insignificante rose de labios…

― Pero…

― Sin peros ― interrumpió Ginny ― quiero un beso digno del niño que vivió.

― ¿Un beso del niño que vivió? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?

― Desde que me di cuenta que vivo con Harry James Potter. El elegido que venció al señor de las tinieblas y en cuestiones amorosas es el más iluso.

― ¿El más iluso? ― preguntó irritado.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer Harry para que despiertes? Dame un beso o simplemente no me lo des. No me tientes con un rose…

― ¡Ginny! – gritó Harry para llamar su atención, cuando la obtuvo prosiguió ― No hay nada en mi vida mas bello que estar a tu lado, no existe algo mas excitante que poseer tus labios. Pero no puedo estar a cada instante dejándome llevar, si así fuera, no saldríamos de esta habitación ¡JAMÁS! ― Harry terminó de decir su discurso con el último suspiro de aire. Mientras recobraba el aire vio como Ginny se cruzaba de brazos se levantaba del sillón y ponía su peor cara de enfado.

― ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo dediqué pensando en ti, en tus besos, abrazos, en tu amor, cuando te fuiste en busca de los horrocruxes?

― Eso fue hace años Ginny.

― ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

― DE ACUERDO. YO TAMBIÉN PENSABA EN TI; EN VOLVERTE A VER; EN REGRESAR Y PODER VOLVER A TENERTE CONMIGO.

― ¿PARA QUÉ? ¿PARA CONTENERTE?

Ginny estaba tan enérgica que no notó a Harry aproximarse hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de ella con furia. A los que la pelirroja no tardó en corresponder. El pelinegro posó una mano sobre la nuca y la atrajo hacia el, su otra mano fue a parar en su muslo; lo que hizo que Ginny temblara ante el contacto.

― ¿Harry? ― preguntó queriendo sonar confundida pero sonó más como un leve gemido.

― No quiero contenerme, no ahora ― le explicó Harry mientras le regalaba unos provocadores besos en el cuello.

Como respuesta obtuvo una mano que desabotona su camisa. Cuando la pelirroja logró sacarle la camisa al pelinegro, dificultada por las imágenes de ella y Harry que habían acaparado su mente, acarició su torso marcado. Harry, degustándose con cada caricia que le regalaba Ginny, la colocó bruscamente sobre la cama posándose encima, rápidamente y con una agilidad sorprendente le abrió la camisa negra a la pelirroja, y se aventuró con su boca nuevamente al cuello, lentamente bajó su cuerpo mientras seguía con sus labios pegados al pecho de Ginny, rondando sus pezones, pero sin rozarlos. La pelirroja estaba tan perdida en sus sentidos que no notó como la mano de Harry había subido la pollera hasta el ombligo y quitado su ropa interior. Cuando pudo entrar en razón sintió como era lentamente penetrada.

― Te amo ― le susurró Harry al oído dulcemente.

― Yo también Harry, y mucho ― le contestó Ginny y lo besó.

El pelinegro comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. La pasión parecía inevitable, las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro como si no lo conocieran y cuando la espalda de Harry tocó la cama; Ginny tuvo un flash de imágenes de lo ocurrido. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, inconcientemente. Lo cual Harry notó enseguida

― ¿O… ocurre algo malo? ― preguntó temeroso y al terminar la frase se arrepintió. Si había algo malo no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. No sabía si ahora.

En cambio Ginny al oír la pregunta del pelinegro, se paralizó. _¿Malo?... ¿De verdad acaba de preguntarlo? ¿O aluciné con esto y todo lo que acaba de pasar? _Miró sorprendida a su novio.

― ¿Hablas enserio? ― preguntó asombrada, pero Harry no quería contestar, así que la habitación quedó decorada con silencio ― Harry…

― ¿Sssi? ― su voz sonó temblorosa.

― ¿Por qué ocultaste esta pasión tuya tanto tiempo? ― al término de la frase de Ginny, Harry suspiró aliviado. No ocurría nada malo.

― Ginny ¿Hace falta que vuelva a decirlo?... Si por mí fuera, no saldríamos de esta habitación ¡JAMÁS!

― Pues no lo hagamos ― Ginny giró para quedar encima de su novio. Se aproximó para posar sus labios en los de él ― Yo sabía que si tenías todo esa fuerza y valentía para vencer a Voldemort, tendrías que ser un amante fogoso.

― ¿Es por eso que estas conmigo? ― preguntó el pelinegro con un puchero.

― ¡No! Por supuesto que no ― repuso Ginny sorprendida ― también está la fama, el prestigio, la exclusividad y el hecho de pasar a la historia ― en el momento en que terminó seriamente, no pudo contener la risa y se hecho a reír. Harry sonrió y la besó suavemente ― aunque no puedo negar que el sexo sea la razón principal, a lo que ambos rieron sonoramente. Y entre un par de besos más, cerraron sus ojos para descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_¿Será muy temprano para llamarla? Bueno Theo, si te dio su número es porque quiere que la llames ¿O no? Por ahí puedes llamarla para programar algo más lejano, simular que tienes la agenda llena. Si, si, eso haré. _Theo tomó su teléfono nervioso y discó el número que tenia en la servilleta… 1… 2… 3… Sonó tres veces y escuchó una voz femenina.

― ¿Hola?

_¡Oh no! Atendió ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Contesta! Sino puede pensar que tienes miedo._

― Hola… ¿Luna?― Soy Theo… Theodore Nott, me pasaste tu número ayer ¿Recuerdas?

― ¡Claro! Theo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Se acuerda de mí, ¡Se acuerda!_

― Muy bien, ¿y tú?

― También, gracias.

― ¡Que bien!

Hubo unos momentos de silencio…

― Emm… bueno dime Theo…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo decirte? ― preguntó confundido.

― Jaja… Theo tú llamaste… tú dime. ― su risa era cálida.

_Claro idiota ¡Tú llamaste! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ah! Claro, para invitarla._

― ¡Oh claro! Lo siento… Yo… te llamé…

― ¿Si?

― Para ver si querías salir algún día de la semana. No se si te gustaría, o por ahí estas ocupada.

― Me encantaría, solo dime cuando y veré si estoy disponible.

― Emm… este ¿jueves?

― Oh lo siento, tengo un compromiso familiar.

― Claro, claro… ¿El viernes?

― Trabajo.

― ¿sábado? ― ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

― Reunión con amigas.

― ¿Domingo?

― Cumpleaños.

_Theo por Merlín, es obvio que no desea salir contigo, deja de insistirle._

― Oh entiendo… ― dijo algo decepcionado ― bueno entonces, puedo llamarte la semana que viene, si quieres, o puedes llamarme tú cuando tengas una fecha disponible

― En realidad tengo una fecha disponible mañana… no se si tienes planes, porque falta poco…

― Mañana esta bien ― interrumpió Theo _¡Tonto! ¡Pareces desesperado! Esa no era la idea _― Oh ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar, no estoy tan seguro ― intentó disimular el enamorado.

― Mmm… que pena Theo. Entonces podemos hablar la semana entrante.

― Déjame más tarde confirmarte lo de mañana ¿Quieres?

― Claro, llámame luego. Adiós Theo.

― Adiós Luna.

Theo colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a Hermione. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Allí estaba dedicándole una mirada fría y amenazadora. A lo que la castaña enarcó una ceja… _¿De verdad cree qué puede intimidarme? No creo estar tan desesperada por su ayuda. Si tengo que soportar esta clase de trato, será mejor que vaya a pedirle ayuda a Harry o Ron, porque de mi no la obtendrá…_Hermione sonrió ante el comentario interno sobre sus amigos.

― Por más que lo intente, no le veo la gracia Granger, así que deberías ilustrarme ― le dijo con ironía el rubio.

― Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy ― le contestó tajante, cambiando su expresión a una más agresiva ― Ahora quiero que me escuches…

― ¿Qué escuche tus disculpas? ― interrumpió Draco levantando ambas cejas y bajando el mentón.

― ¿Disculpas? Estas bromeando ¿cierto? ― inquirió sorprendida, pero al notar que su expresión no cambiaba, continuó ― Yo no voy a pedirte disculpas, JAMÁS lo haría. En cambio tú eres el que tiende a cometer errores. Para que te quede claro Malfoy; A mi me tratas con dignidad. Yo soy la que te esta ayudando, así que no juegues con mi paciencia, de la cual estés probablemente mal informado, porque tiene un límite y tu estas a punto de cruzar esa línea ― concluyó la castaña. La mano de Malfoy se poso en el puente de su nariz y suspiró.

― Tal vez me equivoqué ― La voz de Malfoy era decidida y melancólica ― ¿Sabes Granger? Mi paciencia también tiene un límite. No puedo creer que tengas todavía esa personalidad odiosa. ¡Tú! Andabas escuchando conversaciones que no te incluían. ¡Tú! Ibas a averiguar de qué se trataban. ¡Tú! Vienes ahora a reclamar el modo en el que te traté, pero fuiste ¡tú! La que cometió el error y supongo nunca te sentaste a analizar si las cosas hubiesen salido diferente, si pedías disculpas desde el principio y aceptabas tu error. Y… te aclaro Granger, yo no pedí un favor… Yo ofrecí un trato. Intenta comprender la diferencia.

_¡Oh Merlín! Tiene razón. No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar bien. Pero, no puedo pedirle disculpas… ¡Que estúpida Hermione! Ya está…todo terminó. Da la media vuelta y vete… ¡Ya! Lo estropeaste. Se acaba de escapar tú última oportunidad de estar con Ronald Weasley…_

Draco giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, dejando a una castaña boquiabierta a mitad del pasillo, que a los minutos pudo racionar; Cerró la boca y fue directamente a encerrarse en su oficina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TOC TOC

― Adelante ― se escuchó del otro lado. Theo abrió la puerta para encontrar un escritorio repleto de papeles. Y supuso encontraría a su amiga, escondida, detrás de todo el papeleo. Así que se aproximó despacio, se asomó por detrás del obstáculo ubicado sobre el escritorio… No estaba allí…

― Estoy aquí, Theo ― se escuchó por detrás. Theo se dio vuelta y la vio de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un libro de la estantería del fondo. Cuando lo logró tomar se giró para verlo a él ― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó preocupada.

― ¿Con qué?

― No, no con que… con quien… y la respuesta es contigo.

― ¿Disculpa? ― preguntó confundido.

― Vamos Theo… tu cara delata tu estado.

― ¿Mi estado?

― Algo ocurre ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo cuentas?

― De acuerdo ― Theo suspiró y se sentó ― Es sobre Luna.

― ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

― No exactamente, porque no agarras tus cosas y conversamos almorzando.

― Theo ― lo llamó en tono de súplica.

― Vas a cancelarme ¿verdad? ― adivinó su amigo.

― No tengo mucho apetito y de veras quiero adelantar algo de todo este trabajo. ¿Me perdonas? ― siguió suplicando.

― Me debes un almuerzo ahora ¿Lo sabes?

― Lo sé y prometo devolvértelo. Pero hoy se me han complicado las cosas. Pero aún puedo tomarme un tiempo para conversar contigo, así que ¿por qué no me cuentas que ocurrió con Luna? ― dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

― Verás… hoy la llamé e intenté invitarla este fin de semana. Dejar pasar los días, tratar de parecer más interesante. Pero dijo que tenía planes… Todos los días que pregunté, aunque… dijo que mañana estaba disponible, yo le contesté de inmediato que sí, y luego le dije que tenía que repensar… y la llamaría…― y Theo dejo el resto en silencio.

― Y… ¿el problema es…que no encuentran una fecha? ― preguntó confusa.

― ¡No! ― casi le grito.

― Emm… No entiendo.

― No quiero parecer desesperado. La invité el jueves, el viernes, sábado, domingo y acepté mañana. En este momento debe estar pensando que la estoy acosando de alguna manera ― terminó y bajó su cabeza avergonzado como un niño pequeño.

― ¿Esto que tratas de explicarme es algún tipo de código masculino? ― Hermione trataba de ocultar una leve sonrisa.

― No es sólo masculino. ¿Qué clase de mujer querría salir con un hombre que parece estar acosándola? ― Theo parecía empezar a desesperarse si la castaña continuaba sin comprenderlo.

― Theo ― lo llamó, y cuando lo miró prosiguió ― ¿Tu planeas acosarla de alguna manera escalofriante? ― Hermione ya no podía ocultar más su sonrisa.

― ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Sólo me gusta demasiado, pero no en una mala manera o escalofriante como insinúas ― Le contestó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

― Yo no insinuó nada Nott ― la castaña lo cortó de manera ofendida ― Pero debido a tu respuesta yo no diría que acosarla sería la palabra correcta ― el ensamble de su rostro se relajó ― yo diría que simplemente estas interesado.

― Creo que mi actuación sonó un poco desesperado para parecer sólo interesado.

― Theo, Theo, amigo. Si ayuda a tranquilizarte, no creó que Luna posea el mismo punto de vista que la mayoría de la gente.

― Si, puede ser que tengas razón ― se tranquilizó un poco ― Ella sí es especial después de todo ― dijo con una sonrisa que se formo inconcientemente en su rostro ― ¡Oh! No quiero decir que tú no lo seas. Sabes cuan especial y única eres Herms ― se atajó.

Ambos rieron y luego se quedaron en silencio. _Ella puede tener razón. Después de todo no sólo es una mujer, también conoce a Luna desde hace más tiempo. De acuerdo antes de que acabe la tarde la llamaré_.

― Gracias, Herms, te veo luego. Debo almorzar y seguir trabajando ― se excusó y dejó la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Estúpida sabelotodo. Y yo pensaba que podría sobrellevar la situación. Definitivamente no ¿Quién se cree? Y para colmo piensa que es ella la que hace un sacrificio. Asquerosa sangre su... No, no Draco. Recuerda a donde te llevó todo eso. No hace falta echarlo en cara. Tú y los demás sangre pura saben que son mejores; No por ser inferiores merecen ser insultado ni tampoco... bueno morir por supuesto. _

TOC TOC

― ¿Quién es?

― es... Granger.

_¿Granger? Por Merlín ¿Con qué viene a fastidiar ahora?_

― ¿Que quieres?

― Hablar.

_Si le dijera que no seria mucho peor, ¿no?_

― Adelante ― _Bravo Draco, lleva todo esto al límite ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijiste que no?_ ― ¿Qué precisas?

― Malfoy... para mi esto no es nada fácil. Pero debo hacerlo, es lo correcto.

― Al grano Granger por favor ― interrumpió.

― Lo siento. Tienes razón. Debí disculparme antes, y no tratarte como lo hice.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Se acaba de disculpar?_

― ¿Cómo? ― fue lo único que Malfoy logró articular.

― Tampoco fui, ni voy a preguntarle a Theo nada. Porque como dijiste no estaba invitada a esa conversación. ― Draco estaba en estado de shock, por lo tanto no logró formular respuesta alguna ― En fin ― continuó Hermione ― yo... voy a estar en mi oficina, Si todavía quieres seguir con nuestro trato, avísame. Adiós ― La castaña se apresuró a salir y volver al trabajo.

¡_Draco reacciona! Ya se fue... pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Se disculpó... pero ¿Por qué? Deja de hacer problemas al respecto. Tienes tu plan en funcionamiento otra vez, aprovéchalo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Devuelta mil disculpas por el retraso, y gracias a los lectores que se suman. Por favor agradeceríamos algún review. Sin más comentarios.

Malfoy's Terzetto

(Ludmy y aPustistinaa)


End file.
